Unlikely Pairing
by amaltia
Summary: One simple argument leads to a whole wild tangle of lovehate…a vicious circle that twists and turns and never stops. Or does it? Pg13 for some yaoi and bad language. [Completed]
1. Sweetest Words

** Unlikely Pairing **

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is (c)Kazuya Minekura, Enix Co., Tv Tokyo, etc. I do not claim to own any of these characters, though the views expressed within my story are my own. All original characters and ideas in this story belong to me, and fanfiction may not be used without my consent. This disclaimer applies to the whole story, "Unlikely Pairing" by me! 

Written: 15 April 2003   
Revised: 26 May 2003   
_ A/N: This was supposed to be my second one-shot piece...(not that good), but some people asked me to continue and I was curious, so here I am one month later, thinking... Anyway just as an explanation: I always pair Sanzo/Goku and Hakkai/Gojyo and I just was curious to test a different pairing, though I think it's quite unlikely (hence the stupid title)... ^_^ I'm not too pleased on how this came out though... Please RR!   
Thoughts will be written in italics!   
On to the story:   
~~~~~ _

** Chapter 1 - Sweetest Words**

Goku picked up his resolve and headed towards Sanzo and Hakkai's room. He had argued with the monk and had been forced to share rooms with Gojyo, that ero kappa. Goku shivered when he thought back on how angry Sanzo had been, and tried to understand what he had done wrong. 

~FLASHBACK~

Sanzo arrogantly lit a cigarette and puffed heavily, without deigning Goku a glance. Hakkai was in the other hotel room, and Gojyo was checking out the girls in the bar room. 

Goku stared at Sanzo, hanging on to the monk's every movement, awed at the beautiful presence before him. He would never tire of looking at the sun-kissed hair, those amethyst eyes. He admired the muscles on Sanzo's chest that rippled as the monk leaned back in his chair, and blushed slightly.

"What?" Sanzo asked in an irritated tone, glaring over at the saru who was staring at him incessantly.

Goku avoided his gaze, "Nothing… nothing."

"Ch'. Bakazaru." Sanzo closed his eyes, then reopened them and stared at Goku. "Why the hell are you staring at me then?"

"Because you remind me of the sun. Because you are so beautiful." The words slipped out of Goku's mouth before he could stop them, and he cringed.

"You say I am your sun." It was a statement, not a question, but Goku nodded anyway. "You would do anything for me." Another nod. "You would… die for me." Goku nodded once more, and Sanzo was suddenly furious.

"What… Sanzo?" He blinked up at the man hesitantly.

Sanzo dropped his cigarette in disgust and ground it beneath his heel. He turned around and stared out the window. "You live off of my every breath and word… Get a fucking life, saru! How can you be such an idiot?" Sanzo whirled around to glare at him, "I would never die for you and I never asked any such thing from you!"

"But-"

"I don't need you." Sanzo snapped, "I don't need a useless weight that has no will of it's own."

Goku's eyes widened in shock as the monk's words slapped him across the face. "But Sanzo, I… I…"

Sanzo glared out the window, at the rain that was pouring down, and memories came back to stab him in the heart. "Get out."

Goku raced out the door, slammed it shut, and leaned against it heavily, "I love you…" But his words were only whispers, and no one could hear him say them.

~END FLASHBACK~ 

Goku walked quietly towards the door. He would apologize to Sanzo for whatever he had done and then he would tell him words that had rolled through his mind every time he had stared at the monk. _ Ai shiteiru…_

When he reached the door, he paused and frowned at the muffled noises he heard. Pressing his ear against the door, he jerked back when he heard several moans.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai suddenly gasped, and a low chuckling could be heard. Trembling, Goku peered through the keyhole to catch sight of two bodies on top of each other, and he heard several more moans.

Goku backed away from the door, slamming in to the wall opposite it, and then he turned and ran back to his room, flinging himself upon the bed.

_ I don't need you! _ Sanzo had said. _ Of course he doesn't need me,_ Goku hugged himself tightly, _ he has Hakkai. Why would he ever want someone like me? After all, I'm a… heretic._ Goku grimaced. Tears ran down his face in the same steady pattern that the rain fell outside, and Goku felt that the world was crying with him. 

The doorknob turned softly and Gojyo entered, tiptoeing. The redhead froze when he caught sight of the saru, curled up in a ball and shaking. Sobs racked the small frame. Gojyo walked over and sat down next to Goku, patting the small back gently.

"What's wrong?" Goku sat up and tried to dry off his tears, and then he looked up into the concerned crimson eyes staring down at him.

"Nothing… nothing."

"Don't give me that!" Gojyo smiled teasingly, "Or else that'd mean you were crying over nothing!" When Goku refused to answer, Gojyo became serious once more, "Goku, tell me what's wrong."

The sound of his name coming from the kappa's mouth shook Goku, and he pondered briefly how long it had been since Gojyo had said his name. Then, he smiled bitterly, "What would you care?"

Gojyo wrapped an arm around the saru's slim waist, and with the other hand wiped off a few tears. He did not respond to the question but simply tried to comfort Goku with his presence. "Don't worry saru, it's going to be alright."

"ALRIGHT? IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?" Goku's outburst shocked Gojyo, and the saru continued in a calmer voice, "Of course it's going to be alright! I was about to tell Sanzo that I lov-" Goku took a deep breath, "… and Sanzo and Hakkai were-" He chocked.

"That bastard."

"He doesn't need me. He said so himself. I'm completely useless." Another tear raced down the young face, "I might as well be imprisoned for another 500 years… Nobody would care anyway."

Gojyo tightened his arm around saru's waist. "Don't you dare say that!" Goku looked up in surprise and Gojyo stared into the golden orbs sternly. Then he crushed his lips against Goku's, surprising them both. He pulled away and blinked. "I think… I would care if you were gone."

Goku smiled gratefully up at the kappa, and his breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

Gojyo suddenly pinned Goku on to the bed and began to kiss him, deeply, passionately, tongue exploring every nook and cranny. Goku remained frozen for a few seconds, but the touch of Gojyo's hands on his bare flesh unleashed a wild feeling inside him. He tore at the kappa's clothes with a wild frenzy that astounded both of them, and when they were both naked he ran his hands over the creamy skin, in such contrast with his tanned body.

Gojyo left a trail of wet kisses along his neck, down to his shoulder, and then to his chest.

"Horny ero kappa…"

"Bakazaru…"

Somehow, those words, which had once been used with such vehemence, now seemed to be the sweetest words two lovers could exchange.

~~~~~ 

A/N: Hmm... it'd be cute if they were together but still... Sanzo is the one for Goku, in my opinion. Still no harm in experimenting... please read chapter 2 and tell me whether or not I should continue... 


	2. A Mistake

** Unlikely Pairing **

Written: 14 May 2003   
Revised: 26 May 2003   
_ A/N: Here is chapter 2... tell me whether or not I should continue... or I might continue anyway because a whole wild love circle is inspiring me... :) Please please please RR!!   
~~~~~ _

** Chapter 2 - A Mistake**

Gojyo opened his eyes wearily and stretched. He smiled as the body beside him snuggled closer, and wrapped an arm around the slim waist. Then he looked down and frowned. _ What the-? _

Images of the passionate night spent together flashed through his head and the kappa blushed as he recalled every single detail - those full, tender lips, that warm, tanned body, and those captivating, golden orbs. And he had always thought of himself as straight. 

"You know what this means?" He asked the sleeping Goku, "It means that all my life I have been avoiding one of the best experiences ever." With his free hand, he ruffled the wild russet colored hair, which stained the pillow before him. "And I had always thought you were naïve. I never knew you had it in you…" his voice trailed off softly. For the next few minutes he simply admired Goku, watching the small chest rise and fall steadily, caressing the soft cheek facing him with his eyes. When he looked at the pouting, red lips he leaned forward and brushed them with his own. Then he stood up, got dressed, and left the room.

As he closed the door softly behind him, he heard Hakkai come out of the other hotel room. "Ohayo, Gojyo." Hakkai greeted him softly. 

Gojyo grinned back in response, "Had a wild night, didn't you?" 

The healer blushed a deep shade of red, "Maa, maa!" He walked down the corridor next to Gojyo, "It was a mistake." 

Gojyo stopped and stared a Hakkai in shock, "A MISTAKE!?!" 

"Shizukani! Do you want the whole inn to wake up?" 

Gojyo repeated in a quieter tone, "A mistake?" 

Hakkai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "We engaged in a drinking contest, and Sanzo just wouldn't give up. Even I began to feel quite tipsy. Then I had a lot of difficulty helping him up to our room and when I put him down on the bed… things got out of hand." 

"Out of hand? I'd say so!" Gojyo walked thoughtfully behind the healer. _ Poor Goku - he just had to try and confess his love last night. _ A thought struck the kappa, and he continued to walk forward inattentively. _ Had Goku not tried to confess last night, he and I wouldn't have-! And now he thinks Sanzo loves Hakkai when he doesn't! But if he finds out the truth… Forlorn little Goku; he doesn't know yet that real love doesn't exist. _

Gojyo slammed into Hakkai, who had stopped to greet the innkeeper. "Watch where you are going, Gojyo!" Hakkai reprimanded softly, as the innkeeper giggled softly. Gojyo smiled apologetically at her, and winked. _ What the hell am I doing? I just realized I'm gay! _ He sat down at a table next to Hakkai and grinned,_ No harm in being bi, I guess. _

Hakkai caught Gojyo's attention with a polite cough, "Why are you so happy?" Gojyo just shook his head and shrugged. 

"It certainly wasn't a woman to get that idiotic smile plastered on your face!" Sanzo slid into the seat across from them. 

"Well, someone's in a bad mood! Didn't you have a good time, last night? Goku had a heart attack!" Gojyo was surprised how bitter he felt when he saw the monk, and vented out his anger by cracking his knuckles. 

"Goku…saw us?" Hakkai gasped in shock, smile wiped off his face. 

"Bakazaru. Too curious." 

"Yeah, yeah! You just hate having been caught in such a situation!" Sanzo glanced up angrily at the kappa, and Gojyo realized he had overstepped the limit. He managed a weak smile, and the monk returned to his food. 

_ Why am I reacting like this? _

~~~~~ 

Goku sat up and blinked sleepily as sunshine hit his face. _ Sanzo… _ He simply sat there for a few minutes, and then angrily shook off the negative emotions clouding him. _ If Sanzo doesn't need me, then I don't need him! And then… there's Gojyo. _

It was amazing how quickly his feelings for the kappa had changed. He had to admit that Gojyo was not as good looking as Sanzo was, but last night he had seen another side of him - a gentle, caring side he hadn't even imagined the kappa possessed. _ Maybe that's what all those women see in him… _

And then, last night the kappa had said he would miss him, if Goku left. It felt good, knowing that someone would miss him. It gave him a funny warm feeling inside. _ Maybe, _ Goku thought, trying to organize his thoughts, _ maybe I don't love him, yet, but I am willing to do anything for him. I will do anything to make him happy. After all - he is the one who cares. _

His stomach rumbled loudly and with a sheepish grin Goku quickly got dressed and left the room. Then, with a deep breath, he prepared to meet Sanzo. 

He spotted them immediately and walked over to the table. Hakkai had gone off to apologize to some customers for Sanzo's irascible behavior. Goku simply stood at the end of the table for a moment, and looked at Sanzo. The monk ignored him and continued to eat his breakfast. Goku then turned to look at Gojyo, and smiled back in response to the huge grin the kappa gave him. 

"Finally wake up, bakazaru? Had you taken any longer there wouldn't have been anything left!" 

"Horny ero kappa…" Goku slid down into the seat next to Gojyo, his hand accidentally brushing the kappa's. 

Sanzo lowered his newspaper and eyed them for a moment. Then he spoke to Goku, "You're sitting in Hakkai's place." Silently, Goku stood up and switched Hakkai's half-filled plates with the empty ones beside the monk. Then he sat down next to Gojyo once more. Sanzo raised his eyebrow, and looked at Goku with surprise. Then he continued eating. 

Hakkai watched the entire scene from the other end of the room, and mused over it carefully. _ Did Goku refuse to sit next to Sanzo because he saw us last night? _ Shrugging, he returned to the table and sat down next to Sanzo. 

After several moments of utter quiet that unnerved them all, Sanzo looked at Goku once more. "Saru." Goku refused to look at him and continued to eat. "Saru!" 

"Leave him alone, damnit! Can't you see he's eating?" 

Gojyo's outburst surprised the monk immensely, but he said nothing. Instead, he watched Goku carefully and was shocked to see a smile flit over the saru's face as he glanced at Gojyo. Standing up, Sanzo left, uttering one syllable: "Ch'." 

Hakkai hid his confusion with a smile. _ Why was Gojyo protecting Goku? _ Sanzo walked outside and leaned against the wall, pulling out a cigarette. _ When Goku smiles its as if a ray of sunshine has fallen on his face. Even his eyes smile, and it feels as if you could drown yourself in them. Why haven't I noticed that before? _ He took a deep puff and found the answer to his own question. _ Because it has always been directed towards me. It was given only to me, and I took it for granted. _

Inside, Hakkai stood up and announced, "I'm going to see how Sanzo is." 

When he had gone, Goku looked up at Gojyo and murmured, "Thanks." 

"Don't worry." He smiled gently, but when Goku tried to steal his meat bun he snatched it back, "No stealing! That one's mine!" 

"I don't see your name on it!" 

"If you want some, just ask!" Gojyo, in an unprecedented act of generosity, split the bun in half and gave one piece to Goku. Goku grinned in delight and scoffed it down, and then noticed that Gojyo was lost in thought, half a meat bun still in his hand. 

A warm mouth on the tips of his fingers jerked Gojyo out of his reverie, and he looked down to find Goku, mouth bulging with half a meat bun, staring up at him innocently. 

"Are you trying to eat my fingers as well?" Goku pulled away, leaving only crumbs, and grinned sneakily. The kappa felt himself grow hot just looking at the heretic beside him. 

_ Why am I reacting like this? _

Do I love him?

True love doesn't exist! 

But *do* I love him? 

Gojyo laughed at himself as the two left the inn and jumped in to the Jeep. There was no use asking such a question, when he already knew the answer. 

~~~~~ 

_ A/N: Gojyo has come out so sweet... I didn't expect it from him... it just sort of jumped out. Well, I have an idea for one more chapter, and I'll write that. Then it is really up to you guys on whether I continue or not. Still though, Sanzo/Goku is the best... maybe at the end of this fanfic? _


	3. Radiant Smile

** Unlikely Pairing **

Written: 25 April 2003   
_ A/N: Finally chapter 3... not much to say except sucky chapter... please RR.   
HOW COULD I FORGET? Thanks to: [gallatica, win, chris, NC, Isil, Azzie, Chiam Harkem, and Kenren19] for reviewing!! You guys are my angels!! :D   
~~~~~ _

** Chapter 3 - Radiant Smile**

They traveled in silence for several hours, until Sanzo felt his head would explode. He berated himself mentally, _ All this time I've been fighting for some peace and quiet, and now that I have it, I miss the noise! _

The monk glanced back through the corner of his eye. Goku was sprawled out, staring up at the sky blankly, and Gojyo was looking at the saru with a strange expression on his face, a peculiar half-smile that mixed tenderness and protectiveness. _ What the-? _ Sanzo looked forward once more and closed his eyes in irritation, vein beginning to throb lightly. 

Suddenly, Goku's stomach grumbled loudly and the saru sat up, while Sanzo prepared his harisen for some stress-relieving fan smacking. 

"Gojyouu! Totemo harahetta yo!" Sanzo blinked in shock, and when he saw Gojyo calmly pull out a meat bun and give it to Goku, he blinked even more. Goku popped the meat bun into his mouth with a bright smile and a few seconds later began to wail again. "I'm STILL hungry!" For some reason, Sanzo could not bring himself to whack the saru, no matter how annoying he was. 

Hakkai chuckled softly in response to Goku's whining, "We'll be stopping for lunch soon, near a lake. Wait till then." 

~`~`~` 

When they finally got to the lake Sanzo's nerves were in pieces. He paced the clearing as Hakkai began to prepare lunch, eyes flicking every now and then to where Goku was standing. Gojyo sat down, leaning against a tree, and pulled out a cigarette. Looking around suspiciously, Goku, thinking he wasn't being watched, slipped off through the trees. Sanzo was quick to follow. He caught up with the saru, and found him curled up at the base of a tree, sobbing softly, as if he were afraid of being caught, and muttering to himself. Sanzo leaned forward to hear what Goku was saying. 

"Why?" 

_ Why what, saru? _

"…said he'd always be there for me…" 

_ Who said that? _

"…that we'd be together forever…" 

_What the fuck? _

"…at least… at least now I have…" 

_ Ok I've had enough! _

Sanzo stepped out from his hiding place, behind a tree, and walked up to Goku, "What's wrong?" he crossly demanded, staring down at the boy at his feet. 

Goku looked up, eyes widening in shock, and he rubbed the tears off his face hastily, leaving only puffy red eyes as evidence of his tears. "Nothing…nothing." The saru sneered inwardly when he realized he had said the same thing three times in the past two days. 

Sanzo stared down harshly at Goku, who returned his fierce gaze timidly. The monk softened inside at the picture before him: two tear-filled golden orbs framed by spiky, wild, brown hair; such a tender face that tapered down to outline soft, sensuous lips. Goku, sensing a change within the monk, smiled softly - that radiant smile that had always be his, and only his. 

Abruptly, Sanzo stiffened, _ What am I doing? I am letting myself build ties with others! _ He narrowed his eyes, and spoke roughly, "If nothing is wrong stop crying all the time like a weakling! I'm not going to drag a crybaby around with me!" 

Goku stood up slowly and glared at Sanzo angrily, as hate blossomed within his young heart. The frown marred his face and made him look ugly and vicious, something so uncharacteristically Goku that it shook Sanzo's composure. The saru returned in the direction he had come from, heading back to the camp, and… to Gojyo. 

When Goku was long out of earshot, Sanzo leaned heavily against a tree and tried to calm down. Straightening himself after a while, he smiled, _ It's true, then: a frown can tarnish even the most beautiful of faces. _ Sanzo realized what he had just thought and cursed loudly, punching a tree. Then he took a deep breath and repeated his master's most important lesson. 

"If a Buddha…" 

~`~`~` 

Sanzo, based on some sixth sense, knew the second before he entered the clearing exactly where Goku would be. He stepped out and saw that the saru was - as he had known - sitting right next to Gojyo. 

The monk then noticed that Hakkai seemed to be glancing almost longingly at the two, talking idly by the tree, and he grimaced. _ Hakkai will never stop yearning for Gojyo. Even drunk and with me, he called out for that ero kappa. Why can't people stop themselves from falling in love? They are fools, every single one of them. _

He looked back at Gojyo and Goku, and his heart gave a strange pang when Goku laughed happily at something the kappa had said. _ That smile…that laughter…it has always been mine - until now. _ Sanzo felt relieved when Hakkai called Gojyo over to help him, and the monk looked at Goku once more. 

_ Could it be…that Goku's acting strangely because… he saw Hakkai and I sleeping together? _ Sanzo angrily pushed the thought out of his head, _ I don't care. _

~~~~~   
A/N: Hahaha Sanzo jealous!! :D (sugar induced happiness - after reading sucky chapter wallowed in ice-cream...) The plot thickens!! In case you didn't understand, here's the story:   
Goku loves Sanzo at first, but then he thinks Sanzo loves Hakkai so he turns to Gojyo   
Gojyo loves Goku (for now)   
Hakkai loves Gojyo   
And Sanzo...? He's in denial...   
Please review...   



	4. Torn Apart

** Unlikely Pairing **

** Warning: **I forgot to put this before!! O.o Anyway, there are yaoi pairings and offensive language - if you haven't understood that yet then... no comment... 

** Written: **June 05 2003 

** A/N: ** *drumroll* Chapter 4!! So the plot thickens even more... Please everyone RR. This chapter's beginning is boring, but the ending is pretty good... Just a few comments for the reviewers (*gives chocolates to all*) - skip down if you must... 

** --NC--: ** Thanks for the advice! Read the lyrics of 'Breaking the Habit' and it did give me some ideas... it *is* very Sanzo-ish! Hehe...   
** gallatica: ** Sanzo does deserve it... a little... I think in Chapter 5 you'll feel sorry for the monk! Anyway, this chapter shows a little of how Goku is feeling, but I think the next chapter explain even more. I'm not sure though, so you'll just have to wait!   
** Azzie@Az: ** Silly Sanzo does have a special ring in the phrase! Reading your review made me laugh for half an hour... I guess I'm crazy though ^_^;; Sanzo is slowly starting to come out of denial now... He really is baka sometimes though!   
** Isil: ** Let me warn you, things between Goku and Sanzo are going to get worse before they get better... 'Sanzo no baka' couldn't be truer...   
** Genjo Sanzo: ** I understand you completely! Goku/Sanzo foreva! ~.- Saru/Kappa *is* strange, but school is boring and I think of strange things when I'm bored... -_-;; Thanks for telling me what "Le Situazioni di Lui e Lei" is called! I watch everything in Italian, so sometimes I don't know the title in Japanese...   
** Natasha: ** I love it when people review each chapter separately, don't worry! Once I did it for a story with 8 chapters... I probably gave the author a heart attack! I might be able to pull off the ending you want (which I would like too) without leaving anyone bitter, but I don't know where this story is going yet, so you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the compliments, but I don't deserve them...   
~~~~~ 

** Chapter 4 - Torn Apart**

"Totemo harahetta yo!" 

"What? We just had lunch, stupid saru!" 

"Who are you calling a saru?" 

Gojyo smirked, "Do you see anyone else here that looks like a monkey?" Goku tried to punch Gojyo, who simply held the saru at bay by placing a hand on his head. 

"ARGHH! Get your hand off me!" Goku swung his fists wildly but did not even come close to hitting Gojyo. 

Hakkai chuckled, "What a nice peaceful day it is, ne Sanzo?" The monk did not respond. They had begun to travel once more after having finished lunch, but without the uneasy atmosphere that had accompanied them in the morning. 

When the shouts in the back got really loud, Sanzo yelled without turning, "SHUT. THE. FUCK UP!" Silence reigned one more. 

Goku leaned back and sighed, glancing at Sanzo. He was trying to act as normally as possible, for everyone's sake. _ I have no right to be mad at Sanzo. He made his choice, and I have to accept it. Maybe all this time Sanzo has loved me as a father loves his son... it would be dishonorable to push my feelings onto him. _

And anyway, now... Goku looked at the kappa through the corner of his eye and smiled. Then he frowned as a thought struck him. _ Do I love Gojyo? I think I do, but… Sanzo… _ the name was bitter on his lips. _ I must forget him. it is better to love and be loved back, then to love and have nothing in return. _

"Hey, saru!" Gojyo leaned closer and broke Goku out of his reverie, "A nikuman for your thoughts!" Then he burst out laughing, "I'd probably get three quarters back as change!" Goku blinked at him, blankly, and the kappa pulled out a nikuman, "So, what were you thinking of?" 

Goku grabbed the nikuman and wolfed it all down, "Nothing much." 

"HEY! You thief! At least tell me what you were thinking about!" 

"Thoughts… these kinds of small things don't matter…" Goku shrugged and repeated his personal motto, "The nikuman was good. That's all." 

"One of these days I'll kill you." Goku simply laughed. 

Sanzo glanced at the saru out of the corner of his eye and frowned. Something was wrong, but he could not tell what. Every time Goku smiled or laughed with Gojyo, a hand squeezed the monk's heart mercilessly, leaving him gasping from breath. _ Why do I feel like this? _

It was obvious that Goku had transferred his affection for Sanzo to Gojyo, and even though the monk felt that he should be happy, he could not help but feel disgruntled. _ Well, I have always thought of him as my property…_

Sanzo shrugged inwardly. If the saru had really managed to get so close to his heart, it was better that they were broken. After all, the one lesson his master, Koumyo Sanzo, had taught him, was that he shouldn't have ties. 

_ Having ties with others brings trouble, especially a strong bond. Look at Hakkai - he loves Gojyo and suffers every time the kappa goes off with a woman. You would have thought that, traveling as we do together all the time, that idiot would have realized how the healer feels… Love is only a form of pain, nothing else. _

Sanzo looked around when he realized that they were slowing down to a halt. Hakkai pointed to the nearby town, "Should we stop here or continue for a while longer? We do need to buy supplies." 

Sanzo's only response: "I need to buy cigarettes." With that, Hakkai drove to the town. 

The inn they stopped at had four available rooms, and Sanzo rented them immediately. Goku grabbed his key and headed off to his room, and after idly picking up his key, Gojyo followed. Hakkai and Sanzo went out shopping. 

When they reached Goku's room, Goku turned to face the kappa, "I need some time alone." 

Gojyo shrugged, masking his surprise, and then smiled flirtatiously, "I'll be in my room, if you need anything." 

Goku nodded wordlessly. He closed the door softly behind him and threw himself on the bed. Turning over to face the ceiling, he watched the fan above him spin lazily, and then closed his eyes. 

_ Gojyo's so different from Sanzo, so open and friendly. Sanzo's always hiding himself beneath a cold exterior, trying to never let himself be tied down by anyone. And yet- _ Goku refused to finish his thought. 

He lay there with his eyes closed for some time, and then heard his door open and close softly. _ I wondered how long it'd be before Gojyo came back..._ Aloud, he said, "What do you want?" 

"To speak to you." The voice was different from Gojyo's - it was cold, flat, mocking and loving all in one - it was a voice Goku had known all his life and come to love… until yesterday. 

Goku sat up and stared at Sanzo in surprise, "Didn't you go to buy cigarettes?" 

"Hakkai will get them for me." 

_ That's right… Sanzo and Hakkai…_ Goku looked away from the monk and repeated, "What do you want?" The monk did not respond, and when Goku looked at Sanzo once more he could see that the monk had raised an eyebrow sarcastically. Sanzo never answered the same question twice. Goku then growled, "Say what you have to say and be done with it!" 

"Spit it out." 

"What?" 

"What's wrong?" Sanzo realized his voice was rather harsh, but continued anyway, "Your mad, right? That I slept with Hakkai." 

_ Ahh… how much you want me to say yes! _ Goku smirked inwardly, _ You want to know that you still have control over me, that you can still use me… _

"Well?" Sanzo barely masked his impatience. 

"No. I'm not mad. I was, but not anymore. You see, Sanzo, now I have someone else." The words visibly stung the monk, and Goku was glad that he was hurting the monk as much as Sanzo had hurt him. He continued almost gleefully, "Now I have Gojyo." 

Sanzo nodded curtly. "Good." Then he left the room. Goku stared at the closed door. _ Now I have Gojyo. In a while, I'll go to him.. _

Hakkai, outside the door, held out several packets of cigarettes with a trembling hand. "Here you go, Sanzo." His voice was weak and shaky, but Sanzo did not notice. He simply grabbed the cigarettes and marched off to his room. 

Hakkai collapsed on the floor, shock numbing his body. Goku's words pounded in his head incessantly. _ Now I have Gojyo. Goku has Gojyo. Gojyo has Goku. _ Before the healer fainted, he smiled bitterly when he realized that he now knew how Goku had felt the night before, when he had accidentally stumbled on Sanzo and himself together. 

Gojyo stepped out of his door when he heard a strange thump, and was shocked to see Hakkai sprawled out. Swiftly, he picked up the healer and carried Hakkai back in to his room. 

After placing Hakkai on his bed, Gojyo sat down on a chair near Hakkai and watched the peaceful face. _ He's only fainted… _ Gojyo was relieved that nothing serious had happened. 

Hakkai groaned slightly and opened his eyes, blinking when the kappa's room came into focus. "Gojyo…?" 

"Hey there!" Gojyo pulled his chair closer, "You must have fainted or something." 

"Ah… hai… sorry… thank you for bringing me here. But maybe I should return to my room now." 

Gojyo pushed the healer back down onto the bed with one hand. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here and not moving, k? Just sleep." 

"Thank you, Gojyo…" already Hakkai's eyes were closing with sleep once more. "I love you…" 

"Eh?" Gojyo stared at Hakkai with disbelief, but the healer was asleep once more. _ Did I hear him say, "I love you"? And did he really mean it? Could it be, that all this time we've been traveling together I never noticed anything… _

Gojyo leaned back in his chair and laughed softly, hitting his forehead, _ Typical me. I never notice what's right in front of my own nose. _ He looked down at Hakkai and felt something squeeze his heart gently, and was surprised to realize he loved Hakkai. _ I have loved him ever since I first met his gaze, and he begged me to kill him… how could I have not noticed anything? _

Reaching out tenderly, Gojyo brushed some hair out of Hakkai's face and brushed the healer's lips with his own - a chaste kiss. Then he sighed and pulled away. There was nothing he could do about it now. 

"I love you too, Hakkai," Gojyo spoke softly, "But I'm sorry. We can't do anything about it. I don't want to hurt Goku's feelings... I won't be like Sanzo." 

~~~~~   
A/N: Uh oh... major disaster coming... What's going to happen between Goku/Gojyo+Hakkai?? Hmm... only I know!! Muahaha! (evil laugh - author has gone crazy) Expect next chapter around the 14th of June...   
Please review...   



	5. No One

** Unlikely Pairing **

** Warning: **Offensive language! Reference to sexual activities b/w two males! Messed up chapter!! 

** Written: **June 08 2003 

** A/N: ** Chapter 5 was ready earlier then expected thanks to a certain reviewer *cough cinoz cough* who begged me to update sooner... But then ff.net didn't let me upload, so I am one day late.... *sigh* Begging might not work this time, though... End of year exams are coming up! Blah... Comments to reviewers at the end because I feel like putting them there. ~~~~~ 

** Chapter 5 - No One **

Goku leaned against the wall heavily, shrinking back from the kappa's door._ Gojyo and Hakkai are meant to be together… it's obvious even for a bakazaru like me._

Biting his lip, Goku tiptoed back to his room and stood there, undecided. Then he launched himself heavily upon the bed with a deep sigh. _ Now that Gojyo loves Hakkai, I have no one… No one who loves me, no one who wants me, nothing…_

An image of Sanzo flashed through Goku's head, and the small saru sighed helplessly. "Maybe… maybe it's better this way," he whispered softly, "because in the end, I think I still love-" 

A light tapping on the door made Goku start and Gojyo popped his head in with a tentative smile. Seeing that Goku was awake, the kappa came in and walked over to the bed. He stood for several moments staring down at Goku's troubled face with a curious expression, and then Gojyo plunked himself down on the bed beside the saru. 

Goku rolled over and turned his back on the kappa, preferring to stare at the wall instead. "Hey, bakazaru, what's up? Not scared of me, are you?" When Goku did not reply, Gojyo frowned and examined the saru more closely. Shrugging, he ruffled Goku's hair, "Comeon, you can tell me!" 

Goku whirled around to face Gojyo and scowled, brushing off the kappa's friendly advances. "Stop it." 

A pained expression crossed Gojyo's face and he lay a hand on Goku's shoulder, "What's wrong?" 

Goku pushed the kappa's hand away angrily, "I feel numb inside, hollow, lonely - a worthless, empty shell no one wants or needs. I feel as if there is no reason for me to live. So I ask myself, what am I doing here? Why don't I just die? But I can't give up... that would be cowardly, and however low I fall, I will never become a coward. Not like you." 

"What… what do you mean?" Gojyo seem lost, confused, and guilty all at once. 

Goku sat up and leaned against the wall, "You are a coward. You are afraid to hurt my feelings. I know that you love Hakkai, I heard you speak to him! Just say it and be done with it." 

"Goku…" Gojyo placed both his hands on the saru's shoulders and smiled softly, "I am not a coward." 

Goku looked startled, "…not?!" 

"I am a friend. Yes, I was scared to hurt your feelings, but that is not cowardly, that's just me worrying about you, caring for you…" 

Goku blinked away a few tears and refused to look at the kappa. "Fuck you, you liar." Then he jumped off the bed and walked over to the window, turning his back on Gojyo and staring blankly at the night-lit landscape. 

Frustrated, Gojyo stomped towards the door and yanked it open, but then he stopped and said over his shoulder, "I never denied loving Hakkai. But that doesn't mean I can't be your friend." The door closed with a decisive click. 

"Yeah…" Goku muttered rebelliously, "Great friends I have… what are they going to do now, form a threesome?" Goku snorted in disgust, and then his stomach grumbled loudly. "Maybe eating something will cheer me up…" _ And maybe it'll make me forget… _

Goku stepped out of his room and walked down the hallway. Turning a corner, he banged into someone and was shocked to hear a cold voice grumble, "Watch where you're going, idiot!" Sanzo realized who he was talking to and stiffened. 

"Sanzo…" Goku looked up at the monk, who simply closed his eyes and leaned against the wall once more, cigarette dangling from between his fingertips. 

"How are things going with Gojyo?" Sanzo's cruel voice wrapped around Goku and strangled the saru. Goku looked away, "Not too well, I suppose?" Sanzo laughed coldly, "Better for Hakkai, since the only one he's ever loved is that kappa… Such idiots…" 

"Shut up." 

Sanzo sounded bitter, "Did you know, Goku, that even when I was sleeping with Hakkai, he called out for Gojyo?" 

"Shut up!" 

Sanzo laughed once more, "How does it feel, knowing that no one wants you?" Food forgotten, Goku raced back to his room and slammed the door. Sanzo stared after the saru with a satisfied smirk, and whispered, "I'm glad you know how it feels, Goku. Now you will suffer like I have." 

Goku leaned against the door, breathing heavily as tears raced down his cheeks. He fumbled around for the light switch but could not find it. He sank down to the floor and closed his eyes, rocking back and forth as Sanzo's words echoed in his mind. 

_ How are things going with Gojyo? Not too well, I suppose? _

"Shut up…" Goku moaned softly, covering his ears. 

_ Better for Hakkai since the only one he's ever loved is that kappa… even when I was sleeping with him he called out for Gojyo! _

"Shut up…" 

_How does it feel, knowing that no one wants you? _

"SHUT UP!!" Goku stood up, and turned to face the door. Then he slammed his head against the hard wood and fell backwards, stunned by the blow. His head began to throb and Goku felt a trickle of blood smear down the side of his face. But now, at least, he couldn't hear Sanzo's voice. 

Goku lay on the ground, panting and whimpering, until a thought struck him. _ If Gojyo was the only one that Hakkai ever loved, then Sanzo and Hakkai do not love each other! _ Elation filled him, but then he sank down, depressed again. _ Sanzo hates me now, because I… I told him I loved Gojyo… But maybe if Gojyo and Hakkai get together, then I'll have a chance with Sanzo…_

Goku could not describe how he was feeling - he seemed both happy and sad contemporarily, and he could not control himself. He laughed and cried, and laughed and cried, and soon the two intense emotions mingled so thoroughly he laughed for his sorrows and cried for his joys. 

He sobered suddenly and spoke aloud, "Sanzo hates me for sure. And Gojyo… he's my friend, and so is Hakkai, but I will never be able to stand being so near to Sanzo, and yet so far…" Then he stood up, a decision made. Goku closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning, and made his way to the window. He looked out and smiled. 

_ Just as well we're only on the first floor. _

~~~~~   
A/N: Sorry the chapter was a bit short... A chocolate to anyone who guesses what Goku's going to do! (It's very very obvious). Sanzo was a b@$t@rd, I know... I couldn't help it! I have this idea for another fic where Sanzo = really mean and maybe it's rubbing off... In a way, though, he has every right to be mad... he's heartbroken!! *kitsune-oni doubles over, laughing* Anyway, to the responses to reviews, which I can't live without... can't help it...  
** sanzo-chan: ** Thanks for the encouragement! And of course Sanzo/Goku is the best!! Sanzo/Goku foreva! ~.-  
** chinoz ** Happy now? I continued!! Hehe... Glad to see someone likes my fic, even though it made them go crazy... *sigh* the fic must be so confusing that anyone who reads it goes completely nuts trying to understand what's happening... ^^   
** gallatica: ** *looks up from stuffing chocolate in mouth* Franx fro re blebuu!! *swallows* I mean, thanks for the review... (chocolate freak here) Sorry that Sanzo/Goku didn't get together in this chapter, but I had to have them have an argument first!! At least now they're both free for each other!!   
**Isil: ** Everything is Sanzo's fault!! He couldn't even be nice to Goku in this chapter!! But maybe now you can understand why he's so bitter... ^_^ I _am_ evil (*grins evilly*) especially to characters in fanfics... or maybe, I'm just crazy... 

** Genjo Sanzo: ** Can't tell you what will happen or I'll ruin the suprise!! I hope a Goku/Sanzo ending too... you never know with a strange story like this though! I love it when the situation gets worse...   
** --NC--: ** (whats with the "--" thing anyway?) *grins, evil glint in eye* I love making them all suffer... I liked the three-way idea and driving Sanzo over the edge, and then when I was writing ... I couldn't help but make Goku wonder about it... but no, it wouldn't work... *sigh*   
** Azzie: ** Back to college? Blah... ^_^v that sux.... anyway thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter, and hope you review soon!!   
** Win: ** Hope you don't forget to review this chapter too!! Feeling better for Hakkai, now? He's got what he wanted! I'll have to see about miracles, though... what type were you thinking of?   
** Muchacha: ** Seriously! Every time I have tried Gojyo/Goku when I am brainstorming, Hakkai gets in the way... But in the end I like Gojyo/Hakkai better.... Sanzo was even worse this chapter, but he'll get better/nicer/etc sometime soon... maybe in two chapters? 

AHHH! 360 words just talking randomly!! Someone stop me from- *Sanzo appears behind kitsune-oni with gun pointed at head* "Review or the fox here dies!!"   



	6. Set Things Straight

** Unlikely Pairing **

** Warning: **None needed... I don't think... 

** Written: **June 24 2003 

** A/N: ** So many reviews!! Thanks alot... you guys are my inspiration to continue! (especially those who give chocs! ^^) I don't know why most people (minus chris!) thought Goku was going to try commit suicide! Hehehe... well you'll see what happens! My finals went well for anyone that cares. *looks around - no one is listening* hehehe *sweatdrop* so to the nasty habit of replying to reviews... sorry so long! kill me if you want... T_T  
** chinoz: ** your nick in the cough? *innocent look* i don't know what you're talking about!! :) sanzo is a tiny bit better in this chapter... hopefully nicer in the next! don't know how he can resist the charm of such a kawaii saru!!   
** sanzo-chan: ** yay!! two buckets of chocolates! that might last... a day, if you consider the fact that my brother is a vacuum cleaner and always steals my chocs... ^^ thanks for the review!   
** muchacha: ** I couldn't blame Sanzo for wanting revenge either! But poor Goku. Sanzo will realize what a dumb mistake he made. That's true about Goku fighting for himself and not getting emotional and depending on others... good point. As for you not seeing Hakkai getting drunk, and with a man... well you never really know what goes on behind his smile. You should read yoong's story, "Heal the Healer"... basically the man behind the mask... thanks for the long review anyway!!   
** Isil: ** you like me being mean?? *big evil grin* Yay! I've found a compatriot! Actually, this story is going to end pretty happily, which is not my style normally. But I guess I can just write another and be meaner!! ^^  
** yoong: ** can't imagine a happy SxG ending? you haven't tried hard enough!! you should really write tons more fanfics, ok? thanks for the review!! *huggles*   
** gallatica: ** *starts laughing really hard* I can really imagine Goku bouncing back up after hitting the floor!! thanks for the year's supply of goku hugging sanzo chocs... they are too cute to eat... ^^  
** genjo sanzo: ** sankyu for the review! (hey that rhymes!!) of course I couldn't kill Goku... sanzo really is baka... but he'll learn... one day... I hope...?   
** chris: ** yay! you realized he was going to run! i mean most people thought he was going to die!! you know, i hadn't thought of Goku's head injury... ^_^;; thanks for reminding me!   
** Win, Dew & Tetra: ** love long reviews! it wasn't rambling! it was funny!! you made me laugh so much... ^^ I like the stare/glare contest... Yeah Hakkai won't be happy. They'll all suffer from guilt pangs! *evil laughter* Those miracles are going to happen... probably... unless a weird twist comes out! Liked the Sanzo quote... *hugs*   
** --NC--: ** more twisting of the knife in next chapter... poor Sanzo... .^^ you're writing a story? evilness gone overboard? I wanna read! I wanna read! thanks for the review!   
** nan: ** thanks for the review.... you seemed a little crazy... are you alright?   
~~~~~ 

** Chapter 6 - Set Things Straight **

Goku sprung down easily and landed on his feet amongst the soft, green grass. He glanced around to get his bearings, and then he was off, running and running as if he didn't ever want to stop. 

The streets were empty and Goku raced on, heart pounding and sweat trickling down his body. Ahead of him a group of men were coming out of a bar, drunk and throwing insults around like stones. He continued running, avoiding the jeers thrown at his lean form. He ignored the ache that was slowly creeping up his legs. 

He passed a group of prostitutes waiting for a customer, and continued running. Streets blurred and joined together to form a confusing maze, and had he been running in circles, he would not have known the difference. 

Goku suddenly stumbled on a small rock and fell down, choking back a cry as the hard ground bruised his knees and elbows. Panting, he sat up and glanced around in surprise. Somehow - in the middle of such a big industrialized town - he had managed to find the only park. 

He limped over to a bench and sat down, holding his head between his hands and letting the pain he had ignored wash over him. His legs were trembling and unsteady, and a headache seemed to be about to split his head open. Goku pulled his hand away when he felt something sticky on his forehead, and cursed when he saw blood. He had forgotten about banging his head on the door. 

A faint gurgle of water caught his attention and he lurched over to the fountain, washing the blood off his head and then splashing himself to get rid of the dirty feeling of sweat trickling down his body, like a waterfall upon rocks. 

"I really am a bakazaru…" he whispered softly, "Only a bakazaru would have hit his head off a door. Only a bakazaru would have ruined his friendships." 

Slurping up water to quench the gnawing ache of hunger, Goku returned to the bench and curled up, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Fighting against the want to fall asleep, Goku opened his eyes once more and pulled up his head, blinking repeatedly. He tensed when a strange man walked by, spotted him, and then sat on the same bench. 

"Hey kid!" The man slurred over the two deceptively simple words. Goku did not respond and tried to inch away. When the man realized what he was doing, he raised his arms, "Look, I don't wannaa hurt ya! I could just sense you was in trouble, like." 

"Oh." Somehow the man's slurred speech made Goku relax. It would be easy to escape from someone so tipsy. Goku's head nearly dropped as he fought waves of exhaustion. 

"What's ya name?" 

"Goku." 

"You hungry?" The man pulled out a lunch box from his jacket pocket, "I jus' ate an' didn't want this anymore." 

"No thanks." Goku refused politely, no longer thinking of how to escape. His stomach grumbled loudly. 

"Ya stomach don't seem to agree!" The man roared with laughter and opened the lunch box, holding it out. It was filled with small sandwiches. 

Goku eyed the box hungrily. "Well maybe one or two…" he took the box and ate quickly, blinking when he realized he had emptied the whole box. 

"Atta boy!" The man then closed his eyes and seemed to go to sleep. 

Goku, stomach slightly appeased, eyed the man suspiciously for a few moments, but the man did not move any more. _ He's a little drunk. He can't pose any threat to me. _ Goku closed his eyes and within seconds was sound asleep, snoring slightly, lines of fatigue creasing his young face. 

Swiftly the man got up, his movements no longer uncertain and shaky. He walked over to Goku and searched the boy, until he gave up in disgust. "Ate all my specially prepared sandwiches and not even a yen on him!" As the man turned away a flash of gold caught his attention, and he bent over to examine the gold band on the young boy's forehead. "Now, this looks valuable!" He began to grin, "Real gold, I'd say. A little blood on it, but nothing that can't be washed off!" 

The man frowned, "Wonder where he got it." Then he shrugged and stepped back, examining the beauty before him. "Now that I think of it, he could be worth something to the right people." A leer crossed the man's face, "But maybe I'll have my fun first." 

As he reached out to pick up Goku, a cold voice rang out, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." 

The man whirled around and stared at the intruder, "Well you aren't me and I do what I bloody well want to." 

"You will not touch him." 

"Oh yeah? Who do you think you are?" The man launched forward, fist drawn back, and yelped in surprise when the intruder vanished before his very eyes, only to reappear behind him. 

"You may call me Homura." The stranger punched the man from behind, sending him flying in to a tree. Then he smugly added, "And I am a god." Homura turned around and walked over to the drugged saru. Gently, he brushed some hair off Goku's forehead and murmured something quietly. The wound on Goku's forehead closed, leaving only a small, almost invisible, scar. 

"San…zo?" Goku called out in his sleep. 

Homura sighed softly, "I would take you with me, but I am not the one you want." He leaned down and brushed his lips against the newly formed scar, and then he stepped back. Homura jumped up on a nearby tree and sat down, cross-legged. Goku slept on, unaware that he was being protected by someone he wanted to defeat. 

~~~~~ 

Sanzo stared out of the window and coolly examined the sunrise. _ The sun. Goku always said that I was his sun. _ Sanzo dropped the cigarette and crushed it beneath his heel in disgust, _ I am not worth being anyone's sun. I cannot protect those I love. I cannot love those I love! _

"Fuck this." Sanzo said to the empty room. He stood up angrily, trying to get rid of his headache caused by Goku's incessant appeals; "I have listened to him calling me enough!" 

The monk recalled with a sudden pang what his master, Komyo, had once said, "_There might be a time when you'll hear someone's voice as well._" Sanzo mused over the words. _ What did I reply, that autumn day? Oh yes, "If there is such a person, when that time comes, I'll obstinately find him to beat the hell out of him and shout 'shut the fuck up!'" _

Goku called my name over and over, so many times, that I was ready to kill him. But when I looked in to Goku's eyes, I could not do that. I could not say anything. I had to help him, I had to save him. Sanzo winced inwardly when he thought of what he had said to Goku the night before. _ I don't know why I say things I don't mean. He's calling me… Maybe now is the time to set things straight. _

It was with that thought in mind, that Sanzo marched across the hall to talk to Goku. It was with that thought in mind that Sanzo stared blankly at the empty room. 

~~~~~   
** A/N: ** One or two more chapters people, and then it's over! I don't know when I will be updating - please check my bio (at the bottom) for comments and stuff. I should know by thursday!! Please review...  



	7. Eavesdropping

** Unlikely Pairing **

** Warning: ** Some fluffy yaoi stuff. (Maybe some lemon next chapter) Swear words. 

** Written: **June 27 2003 

** A/N: ** Second to last chapter. Thanks for the reviews!! XD Will respond _briefly_ to them...  
** muchacha: ** The story can't continue forever, can it?? Thanks for all the compliments, I don't deserve them. *gives chocs* Homura is doing it because... he hit his head and got zapped with the OOC wand! Well he can be nice sometimes.   
** nan: ** I like Homura nice too. I used to think he was a real cold meanie, but then I just changed my mind... I like him nice, but sometimes mean is good too!  
**Murasaki_Koori (aka S. Gal): ** Love my fic? Are you reviewing the right story?! Thanks so much! *huggles & gives chocs* Here's another chapter for you! ^^   
** chris: ** Homura does love Goku. I guess that's influence from an idea I'm having for a G/H fic... don't want to spoil anything though! Well Sanzo doesn't really tear apart the whole town, but he is forced to confess... torture for him!!  
** Isil: ** You can't have Homura, I need him for another fic! Plus he's mine...you can have some chocolate! ^^I think I did hit my head... but Homura nice is nice... ^^This is going to be the first happy ending fic I write! Amazing!  
** genjo sanzo: ** I will satisfy your wish immediately! (since it's my wish too) Sanzo/Goku foreva! ~.- And yes, Homura is really sweet...  
** gallatica: ** I was going to make the drunkard take Goku's limiter off, or maybe take him and rape *gasp* him, but that would seem like I am copying myself (from No Regrets) so I didn't. And I like how it came out anyway... Homura to the rescue! Thanks for the review *gives chibi goku chocs*  
  
~~~~~ 

** Chapter 7 - Eavesdropping **

Hakkai opened his eyes wearily and blinked when he realized he was in Gojyo's room. "Gojyo?" the kappa had fallen asleep, head pillowed on his arms at the side of the bed.

Gojyo woke up immediately and grinned at the healer. He stood up and stretched, and then leaned over Hakkai so that his hair fell down like a curtain around their faces. Hakkai blushed as he stared up at Gojyo's face, a hand span from his own.

"You know, Hakkai, you said something as you were falling asleep last night."

"Really?" Hakkai looked at the kappa warily, "And what was that?"

Gojyo let the suspense increase, and said, "Thank you." Hakkai relaxed as Gojyo laughed, "You never forget to say it, even when you are dead tired!"

"Sorry for bothering you, Gojyo."

"But you know what else you said after?" Hakkai tensed once more. Gojyo lowered his face slowly, until they were inches apart. Then he brushed his lips against Hakkai's in a chaste kiss. Hakkai turned red with embarrassment and the kappa pulled away, a wry grin on his face, "You said, 'I love you'."

"I…did?"

"Yep. You should have told me earlier. We've missed a lot of nights together." Gojyo then winked suggestively, "So we'll have to make up for it, ne Hakkai?"

Hakkai knew this was as close as a confession of love that he'd get from Gojyo, and grinned softly, "I suppose. Goku is right, you are an ero kappa…" Hakkai stiffened when he thought of the saru, "What about Goku? How are-? And-!"

"Stop it." Gojyo interrupted smoothly, "He already knows."

"And?" 

"He was a bit mad." Seeing Hakkai's worried frown, Gojyo added hurriedly, "But it wasn't anything serious! I could tell he still loves Sanzo!"

"If that's the case…" Hakkai did not seem at all convinced.

Sanzo opened the door and scowled at the two, "Goku has run away."

"Run away!?" Hakkai exclaimed, and then he thought guiltily, _It's all my fault! I ruined everything by telling Gojyo that I loved him!_

Gojyo stared darkly at Sanzo for a few moments and said harshly, "He was supposed to go and confess his feelings for you." The kappa then strode over to the window worriedly, _It's all my fault. I hurt him exactly like Sanzo did, and then I claim to be better than that corrupt monk!_

Sanzo was reeling with shock at what Gojyo had just said. He eyed the two for a moment, and then gruffly added, "Get ready and come downstairs. He might still be in town." Sanzo strode away and cursed himself mentally. _Why did I say all those things last night? Well,_ Sanzo tried to console himself mentally, _I did think he still loved Gojyo… but still…_ Sanzo cursed again, _Why can't I tell him how I feel?_

Three guilt-ridden guys met downstairs and began the search for a dear friend, who was still fast asleep on a bench in a lonely park, guarded by a divinity.

"Gojyo," Hakkai pointed out one third of the town on the maps they had received from the innkeeper, "you search around this area. I will do this one. And Sanzo-"

"Yeah." Sanzo strode off without another word. He called over his shoulder, "Meet here at lunch time." Then he disappeared around the corner.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai, "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that! It's all of our faults. Now just concentrate on finding Goku, okay?"

"Hm." Gojyo walked off towards his section of the town, and Hakkai did the same.

Sanzo strode in to a bar and sat down, ordering a beer. He had long ago learnt it was useless to question people randomly. Better to listen for a while, and then corner likely suspects. The waitress returned with a beer and the monk sipped it quietly, scanning the area. _Nothing,_ he sighed with disgust. It was his sixth beer so far. He finished it, stood up and left the bar, entering the next one he found.

After visiting every single bar in the area Sanzo was furious. _There's not a single trace of that damned saru!! _He looked around and saw a man leaning idly against a wall near a fruit stall, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey you," Sanzo marched over, pulling out the map.

"Yeah?" The man sneered at him, as if daring him to continue talking.

Sanzo stuffed the map under the man's nose, "If you ran away where would you go?"

"Ran away?" Suddenly the man was wary.

"Yes. One of my companions. Brown hair, gold eyes. Diadem around the forehead." 

The man then shrugged easily, "Haven't seen that boy, sorry."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Then how did you know it was a boy?"

"Well… I just guessed…" Sanzo glared, and the man snarled viciously at having been caught and put up his fists. "You keep your nose out of my business."

"This is my business." Sanzo punched the man in the stomach lightly, just hard enough to make him reconsider his actions, but the man curled over as if about to die.

"Damn you…" the man managed to croak as Sanzo stared at him impassively, one eyebrow raised. "I should have killed that little brat!" The man then ran away from him, in to the crowd, and Sanzo cursed at having lost his only lead. 

"Excuse me sir!" Sanzo turned around to face the fruit stall vendor. The woman smiled at him hesitantly, "You must ignore Hito, he is not a very respected person here. Maybe I can help you."

Sanzo handed over the map wordlessly. _Damn nosy women… always eavesdropping!_ The monk could not feel but grateful, however, that someone was willing to help him. Searching for Goku was giving him a migraine. Or maybe it was the combination of worry and beer.

"This map is a little out-of-date." The woman pointed at a part of the map, not too far from where they were. "This is no longer an industrialized area. It's a park. I think that's where I would go if I ran away." The woman then added slyly, "That is, unless your friend wanted to drown his sorrows in alcohol."

"Thanks." Sanzo grabbed the map once more and marched off in the direction of the park. _ If Goku isn't there I am going to kill him._

He entered the park and looked around. A splash of red caught his attention and he knelt down to examine the ground, noting the small traces of blood there. "Goku…?" he whispered softly, mouth suddenly dry with fear.

He looked up and saw a tree with a huge dent in it, as if someone had been slammed against it. _Fuckfuckfuck…_Sanzo stood up and examined the area around him in a hurry.

_There!_ Goku was lying on a bench, curled up and fast asleep. Relief washed over the monk and Sanzo sighed, walking over to get Goku. Now that he was no longer worried, his anger grew._ Damn saru, making me run all over the town while he sleeps!!_ Sanzo had half a mind to beat Goku up.

"Konzen Douji." A voice rang out, and Sanzo whirled around to see Homura leap off a tree and land in front of him, blocking his path.

"Damn you." Sanzo muttered.

"Konzen, Konzen… I did not beat Son Goku up." Homura seemed slightly amused, "That dent was made by a man who drugged and tried to kidnap your little pet to use him for his own precious needs."

Sick fear boiled in Sanzo's stomach as he thought of what could have happened had Homura not been there. "Don't expect me to be thankful." Sanzo retorted, feeling the very opposite. Then he remembered the man from before - Hito. _That asshole. _Sanzo vowed to find the man and beat him up.

"The only thing is," Homura continued, "I don't see why I should let you take him back. He ran away from you, after all."

"Shut the fuck up and let me pass!" Sanzo failed to notice that his loud voice had caused the sleeping saru to stir slightly. 

Goku slowly opened his eyes and took in the scene around him. Flashes of what had happened the night before passed through his head - running away from Sanzo, finding the park, that strange man… and he had a faint memory of Homura standing over him, guarding. 

Homura. Goku stared at the god, who was blocking his view. He knew however, who stood on the other side. It was impossible to mistake that voice. Worry hit Goku in waves._What does Homura want? Will he hurt Sanzo?_ Goku wanted to leap up, but when he tried to move, he couldn't. Goku resigned himself to listening to what the two were saying. 

"Give me one good reason why I should let you take him back." Homura said. 

Sanzo hissed through clenched teeth, "I'm his guardian." 

"Not good enough. Who's to tell me that you really care about him?" 

"Fuck you. Just let me pass!" 

Homura simply looked at Sanzo with a resolute expression. Sanzo tried to walk past the god, but Homura was too fast, and blocked him easily. Frustrated, Sanzo pulled out his gun and fired straight at Homura's forehead. 

The god smirked. "You're not getting off that easy, Konzen. Is it so hard to admit that you love him?"

"I. Do. Not. Love. Him." Sanzo growled, and Goku's stomach dropped. 

Homura raised an eyebrow, "Well then you can't have him." Homura turned around and walked to Goku, picking the small saru up in his arms. Goku looked at the god and tried to say something, but Homura silenced him with a glance. 

_Trust me, _his face said. _Let me help you. _And Goku, without fully understanding why, trusted the god and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

Homura turned around to face Sanzo, "Until we meet again." He began to shimmer slightly and disappear. 

"Wait." Sanzo said quietly. 

Homura solidified, "Yes?"

"Don't take him. I…" _Damn it is hard to get the words out! _ Sanzo mentally cursed the god, and continued, "I need him."

"Oh really?" Homura raised an eyebrow again and added, "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"I fucking love him, okay? So don't you dare take him with you, bastard pain in the ass god!"

Homura smiled softly and walked over to Sanzo, dropping the precious bundle in to his arms. "He still can't move too well. Take good care of him." And with that, Homura disappeared.

Sanzo walked over to the bench and sat down, cradling the heretic. Goku opened his eyes hesitantly and looked up. "San…zo?"

Sanzo thinned his lips and asked, irritated, "What?"

"I heard you speak to Homura." Sanzo's eyes widened slightly. Without letting him respond, Goku snuggled against the monk's chest and inhaled the sweet scent of love. Sanzo smiled secretly. 

~~~~~   
** A/N: ** Last chapter will be posted on June 10th (after I come back from vacation in Spain, hopefully with a tan.) Please RR.  



	8. Closed Circle

** Unlikely Pairing **

** Warning: ** Lemon scenes, but nothing too vivid... I really suck at writing them. Need to practice... *grumble grumble* It's a little fluffy and romantic (?) and just one dark spot just to finish it a little more in my style. Oh yeah - LONG ANSWER TO REVIEWS! Sorry but last chapter, couldn't resist...

** Written: **June 09 2003 

** A/N: ** So this is it. The end of this journey through strange pairings. Unless I continue it, but honestly I have no ideas. If someone suggests something interesting though... Maybe it's better to leave it like this. I have alot to do already!  
Oh and stop making fun of me! *runs to corner of room sobbing* I made a simple mistake between June and July! As if I would make you guys wait a whole year! *sniff, sniff*   
Spain was wonderful - to everyone that asked - and I am going to make my sister die with envy when she sees my tan! ^^Now I am feeling sorta moody (I got the curse when I arrived - guys don't ask) and so that's why this chapter might be weird and include all emotions on the human scale.   
Response to reviews might seem very long winded, but I love you all, and would never have made it through this mess without you, so... Anyway, thanks to:

**Isil:** I guess you can have Homura's blue eye (I don't want to know what you will do with it, and anyway the golden eye is nicer.) But I need him for No Regrets & Only Alive so don't hurt it. Thanks for all the support you've given me. I wish I could do the same for you! *gives Homura's blue eye*   
**sanzo-chan:** I guess since Homura really loved Goku but knew that Goku loved Sanzo, he wanted to help him. He wants Goku to be happy and so he made Sanzo confess his love. Yeah, he was a bit (ok a lot) OOC but then... *pats OOC wand with evil grin* And stop making fun of me..i meant july *pouts*... Thanks alot *gives chibi sanzo chocs*   
**nan:** I always wonder why you have such a weird nick... thank you for reviewing even though you were a little bit crazy. Your reviews expressed my feelings exactly! ^^ *gives Homura shaped chocs*   
**chris:** *pouts angrily* you don't deserve chocs. You = meany who makes fun of me. BUT... I am willing to forgive you since you are one of my fav reviewers and I almost feel like I know you. Of course, that's me just being weird. *gives a Sanzo-ikkou shaped choc, a Kougaiji-ikkou shaped choc, and a Homura-ikkou shaped choc* (Out of lack of knowledge of which is your fav character ^^;;)   
**Genjo Sanzo:** thank you for reviewing and supporting me! *gives Goku hugging Sanzo chocs* I didn't think Homura could be nice either, I was experimenting. I think I'll be doing it again! ^^   
**Chinoz:** Goku is always kawaii... except for when I try draw him. *pretends to vomit while looking at funny stick figure* I loved forcing Sanzo to confess his feelings too! I felt very evil! ^^ *gives chibi goku chocs*   
**Yoong:** I agree, Homura did have a short appearance. I was experimenting and I like him nice too. I think I'll be writing more about him being nice, maybe in Only Alive or in No Regrets... or both... ^^I might become a Homura fan soon! Actually, I already am... *drools over pic of Homura* Thanks alot for reviewing! *gives chibi homura chocs*   
**gallatica:** You want romance? There's some more in this chapter! I didn't think I'd be any good at that stuff, but it's easier then lemon... *sigh* I'm so pleased a great author like you has followed me through this story ^^ *gives chocs box : Every Possible Sanzo/Goku position* um... hehehe *innocent blink*   
**--NC--:** Job? What job? Me = no job - hahaha! Well.. student. Enough of a job. *sigh* I want to read all of your stories! *jumps up and down in excitement* Thanks for everything. I still wonder why you chose to put those "--" things, but oh well. *looks around room* Oops... I ran out of chocs... oh well then I'll... *magically makes NC have a week of vacation* ^^ 

  
~~~~~ 

** Chapter 8 - Closed Circle**

"Saru…" Sanzo said quietly after they had sat there for a few moments.

"Yes?" Goku peered up timidly.

"You're heavy."

With that, Goku let out a laugh and tried to get up, but only succeeded in falling on to the floor. "Ouch!" He stood up shakily, blinking to try clear his head from the sleeping draught.

"Bakazaru." Sanzo muttered quietly, and then he made Goku lean against him. "Let's go, Hakkai and Gojyo are waiting for us."

"K…" Goku muttered, still slightly lethargic. Then he added, "Don't worry Sanzo, I'll be wide awake when we get to the inn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanzo stared down at the boy as they walked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Goku blinked innocently. Sanzo smiled to himself in wry amusement. He was glad that the saru was not as innocent as he pretended to be.

"So you found him in the end. What a pity. I would have loved to have gone back and had some fun." Hito was leaning against a wall to their right and smoking.

"I might just have to call my friend Homura over here to speak to you. He's a god, you know?" Sanzo spoke sweetly and venomously, enjoying the pale shade the villain's face had turned. "But I think I'll just deal with you myself."

Letting go of Goku and making sure the saru could stand on his own, Sanzo advanced menacingly upon the man. He stood in front of Hito quietly for a few moments, peacefully, and then in a rapid succession Sanzo punched the villain on one side of the face and kneed him in the stomach.

Hito collapsed on to the ground, coughing and spraying up some blood. "Basta-" [1] he managed to say, before Sanzo kicked him and sent him flying against the wall. Sanzo turned to Goku, who had been jerked awake by what he had just seen. "Let's go." 

They continued walking down the street as if nothing had happened, until curiosity got the best of the saru. "Homura's your friend?" Goku muttered questioningly up to the monk, "You don't even admit that we're friends."

"Because we're not." Sanzo looked down with a smirk, as Goku's stomach did a sudden back flip. Sanzo coolly continued, "We're something else." And Goku knew what the monk meant, and smiled happily.

When they had nearly reached the inn, Goku looked up with pleading eyes, "Ne, Sanzo?"

"What?"

"There's a really good restaurant down the corner and-" Goku's eager outburst was cut off by a loud thwack.

"Bakazaru!" Sanzo growled, but a smile lurked on his face.

"Goku! You've found him!" Hakkai rushed over with Gojyo in pursuit. The healer opened his mouth to say something and then stopped, ashamed and feeling guilty.

"Um… Hi, Goku." Gojyo said uneasily.

"Hey ero kappa. Haven't seduced Hakkai yet, I see, or you two wouldn't be here!" Goku grinned, and then he turned to Hakkai, "Sorry for making you worry and stuff."

"Who are you calling an ero kappa?" Gojyo looked ready for a fight, a weight lifted from his heart when he saw how cheerful the saru was.

"I did and you can't touch me!" Goku stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Because Sanzo won't let you, right Sanzo?"

Sanzo glanced down coldly at Goku as if the very idea suggested was absolutely ridiculous. Gojyo, however, saw through the act.

"Hey Hakkai!" He nudged the healer, "these two are finally together!"

"Urusai!" Sanzo growled as Goku flushed slightly. He turned to Goku angrily, murder on his face.

"Sanzo don't be mad at me, please don't!" Goku hugged the monk around his waist, wailing and enjoying the embarrassed look Sanzo gave him. With a sly grin, Goku, unnoticed by anyone, rubbed his body against the monk's and increased the red on Sanzo's face.

"You-are-coming-with-me!" Sanzo muttered in one breath, feeling his libido rise. He grabbed Goku's ear and dragged him in to the inn.

Hakkai and Gojyo watched the pair go, grins on their faces.

"Why don't we go in too?" Gojyo suggested, a peculiar glint in his eye. Hakkai chuckled and let himself be escorted in to their room.

"You know," the healer remarked thoughtfully, "I never told anyone, but when Sanzo and I- no, maybe it's better not to say anything because you'll make fun of him."

"All the more reason to tell me, Hakkai." Gojyo purred as he pressed the healer against the wall.

"Well he complained that I called out for you, but-"

"Did you really?" Gojyo was surprised, "He can't be good enough to make you think he's me, right?"

Hakkai ignored the question, "Anyway, he… he called out for Goku."

Gojyo burst out laughing, and then became serious once more. "Imagine how complicated this all got just because I comforted Goku…" with a sexy grin the kappa continued, "Anyway, I'll make sure you don't call out for anyone but me…" and then he nibbled Hakkai's ear gently, sending shivers down the healer's spine.

"Let's see you try." Hakkai smiled teasingly. His smile only grew wider when Gojyo took up his challenge and threw them both on the bed.

Alone in the room, Sanzo and Goku felt slightly uncomfortable. After everything that had happened, it seemed absurd to try and do what they had always wanted to do - love each other. The silence lay between them, as thick as glue and weighing them both down. Suddenly, a very loud moan from the other side of the hall made them both start, and Goku looked at Sanzo. The monk had light a cigarette, muttering to himself about inconsiderate, noisy, horny people.

"What?" he asked Goku, irritated.

"Nothing…nothing…"

"Ch'. Then why were you staring at me?"

"Because you remind me of the sun. Because you're so beautiful." Once again those words had slipped out of Goku's mouth before he could even think.

Sanzo smirked, "You've said that before, haven't you?"

"Yes…" Goku closed his eyes and remembered the scene, the pain, the hurt… the loneliness. He opened his eyes and yelped when he sound Sanzo standing right before him, face inches from his own. 

"Well I think I like them better the second time around." Sanzo remained in front of him, motionless. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Goku thought, trembling. But then the monk pulled away and sat down on the bed, enjoying the flush that crept over the saru's face.

Goku stood up decisively and walked over to Sanzo. "You know what, Sanzo?" "What?"

"If you're too scared to take the first move, then I will." And with that bold statement Goku leaned in and kissed Sanzo on the lips. 

Sanzo pulled him down on to the bed, kissing him back savagely as he ripped away clothes. He traced Goku's muscled chest with his wet mouth, running his fingers through silky brown hair.

Sanzo looked up, face ravaged by lust, and he purred, "If you've taken the first move, then I think I'll have to take all the other ones, right?"

"Yeah…" Goku managed to mutter, overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure that kindled his body everywhere they touched. Then he continued, "You're worse then the kappa…"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "You won't be thinking of him for long." 

"I love you, Sanzo." Goku whispered softly as he touched the silky, pale skin. And then images, or memories, flashed through his head and he remembered having said something similar a long time ago…

Goku approached the man timidly, and to the brusque "Yes?" he responded, almost frantically, "I… I love you Konzen!" and the man stiffened.

And then the man was lying next to him, and Goku ran his fingers through the long, blond hair lovingly and repeated the words once more. The blond smiled and kissed his forehead.

And then he was kneeling beside the man's body, crying and shaking him, "Konzen, don't die! Please… I love you…" He whispered the last part softly, tears staining the pale skin below him, and knew that it was too late.

"Goku! Goku!" Sanzo shook him furiously until Goku snapped out of his daydream. "Are you alright?"

Goku realized he was still crying over that man - Konzen - whoever he was. All Goku knew was that he had loved him… but he was dead and now there was Sanzo.

"Goku?" Sanzo questioned, wrapping his arms around the lean body before him and trying to ignore his rising libido. "We don't have to, if you don't want…"

Goku smiled suddenly and wiped his eyes, "No. I'd rather do it then cry over a dead person." To stop any further questions Goku pressed his body tightly against the monk's. Then he smiled sneakily, "And if I didn't let you, you'd kill me afterwards."

Sanzo lost all his control and resumed where they had left off, but not before teasingly licking off the remaining tears on Goku's face.

Gojyo and Hakkai lay together, limbs tangled in a confusing knot, panting slightly. "Is that-?" Gojyo sat up as he heard someone moan. "Yep," he settled back down, "they've finally started."

Hakkai chuckled. "Does it really interest you that much?"

"Of course it does." Gojyo's eyed glowed softly, "We have to beat them."

"What's the score?"

"Two to zero." Two loud cries joined together, and then silenced reigned over the hall. Gojyo frowned in mock horror, "They're catching up! It's two to one now! Well," he looked down at Hakkai with a smile, "we better get working."

"You know what, Gojyo?"

"What?"

"Things sort themselves out, in the end."

Gojyo looked at him for a long moment and smiled, "Yes, they do." 

**.:. The End .:.**

~~~~~   
[1] Basta in Italian actually means stop or enough. Just to clear any confusion for italians (if any), Hito was about to say bastard. 

The entire fanfiction piece, Unlikely Pairing, is (c)kitsune-oni 2003 (user ID: 289468) and unlawful usage of original ideas, plots, themes, and likewise will not be tolerated. 


End file.
